


A lost phone and a date

by sarih93



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>accidentally swapped phones with someone at a party and don’t realize until their mom calls in the morning and you spend like three hours talking to this hilarious woman about life and when you go to her house to return her kid’s phone wow the kid is the really good kisser from the party last night au</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lost phone and a date

The phone ringing wakes Kristie up. With her eyes still closed she fumbles around until she finally touches her phone.

"'Ello?" She mumbles. Her hungover is not that bad but she still only had about four hours of sleep.

"Stephanie I thought we had agreed you would call at least every two weeks. Your dad and I haven't heard of you in the last month."

Kristie scrunched her nose in confusion. "Who is Stephanie?"

"Wait, who is this?" The woman demands.

"I'm Kristie, you have the wrong number." Kristie's tone makes the statement sound like a question.

"No, this is my daughter's phone."

Kristie takes a look at the phone and sure enough, this isn't her iphone. Sure it's the same model but she doesn't recognize the dog on the wallpaper.

"Crap, you're right. I'm sorry we must have swapped phones yesterday. Uh is your daughter a student in BC? So that we can  swap phones again."

"Yes, Stephanie is a freshman. I'm not surprised she managed to lost her phone. She lives in Shaw House."

By now Kristie is awake. "That's close to my apartment.”

"Oh if it's not too much trouble could you go and give her the phone now?"

Kristie sits up and looks down at herself. She's wearing some sweatpants and a tank top, she looks like just another sleep deprived college student. She shrugs and agrees to go look for this Stephanie chick.

During the 10 minute walk Kristie stays on the phone with the woman who she has learned is named Gina.

Gina never stops talking and she keeps asking Kristie questions about herself like where she grew up, her major, how many siblings she has.

Once she finally reaches her destination Kristie knocks on the door. No one opens so she knocks again. Finally she hears movement on the other side of the door.

The door opens violently.

 "What?!"

One look at the grumpy girl and now Kristie remembers exactly what happened last night and how she ended up with a stranger’s phone.

_Kristie was convinced by one of her sorority sisters to attend a random party. This party sucked and she was just waiting until her friends would want to leave. To pass the time she was texting Sydney, her best friend who didn't attend BC._

_"You look like you're having fun." Kristie dragged her eyes away from her phone to find out who was talking to her. It was some girl wearing ripped black jeans and a crop top._

_"I am," Kristie said dismissively._

_"I bet you could have more fun with me."_

_"Oh really?" Kristie responded. She humored the brunette because she was bored and that crop top did a really good job at highlighting the girl’s abs._

_"Yes really. Here, give me your phone." Kristie hesitated for a moment before complying and she watched as the mystery girl put her phone in the back pocket of her jeans._

_"And now what?" Kristie challenged._

_"Now... I can get you a drink or we can talk or..." She didn’t finish the sentence but it's obvious what she meant._

_Kristie raised an eyebrow and waited. Trying to see just how confident the brunette really was._

_Kristie's silence seemed to confuse the brunette for a second but she recovered quickly and she put her hands on Kristie's waist, cautiously at first but when Kristie doesn't pull away she readjust her grip and steps closer, until their bodies are touching and Kristie is pressed up against a wall. She stopped when their lips were mere inches from each other and it was Kristie who reached for the back of her neck to close the distance. Despite their alcohol level the kiss wasn't sloppy. It was very passionate though and Kristie was feeling tingly all over._

_Once they couldn’t ignore anymore their need to breath they separated. Kristie took in the dazed look on the other girl's face with a smirk. She was about to say something when she noticed her friend  waving at her. So instead she reached around the brunette’s back and grabbed her phone, making sure to graze the girl’s butt to tease her._

_“You were right, that was fun,” Kristie said before walking away._

_“That was so hot, who was that?” asked her friend Caroline._

_“I have no idea,” Kristie laughed._

Stephanie couldn’t help but stare. There were a million people that she would have thought would be outside her door on a Sunday morning but the hot girl that she had made out last night wasn’t on the list.

“Oh sorry. Yes, she’s here.”

Stephanie was even more baffled when the girl shoved a phone into her hands without saying a word.

“Hello?” Stephanie asks hesitatingly.

“Stephanie, I can’t believe you lost your phone. You’re lucky Kristie is such a nice girl.”

“Mom?” Stephanie wonders if she’s still drunk because nothing makes sense right now.

“Who else would it be Stephanie?”

“I didn’t lose my phone ma, it’s somewhere in my room,” Stephanie says and turns around to look for the pants she was wearing last night. Just where she left it her phone is in her left back pocket. Except it can’t be her phone because the home screen is a photo of the girl whose name is apparently Kristie.

Stephanie turns around and silently asks Kristie what exactly is going. The other girl is less than helpful, she just shrugs her shoulder.

“Then how come Kristie found it?” comes the response from Gina and yeah ok now Stephanie knows what happens and is honestly glad her mom doesn’t know just how _Kristie_ ended up with her phone.

“I don’t know how we could’ve mixed up our phones,” Stephanie lies. Kristie smirks and it’s frustrating the effect that little gesture has on Stephanie.

“Well try not to let that happen again,” Gina admonishes her and Stephanie grunts noncommittally. “Is she pretty?”

“Why would you ask me that?” Stephanie exclaims bewildered and turns her back towards Kristie, like she’s afraid she could’ve heard what her mother said.

“You should buy her a coffee. She went out of her way to return your phone.”

“Mom,” Stephanie whines.

“You never answered my question.”

“I guess,” it’s the only thing Stephanie would say because she’s very aware of the other girl gaze on her back.

“See, you really should ask to buy her a cup of coffee.”

“Ok ok I will.” Stephanie desperately wants this conversation to be over.

“Bye Stephanie, your dad and I love you. Call me after your coffee date.”

“Bye mom, I love you too,” Stephanie mumbles quietly.

Stephanie turns to face Kristie again. Now that she’s more awake she takes in what the other girl is wearing and can’t help but think it’s unfair how good she looks in just comfortable clothing.

“Was this on purpose?” It’s the first thing Kristie actually says to her.

“You talking with my mother? Of course not.”

Kristie chuckles. “Your mom is nice.”

Stephanie grimaces and hopes her mom didn’t say anything embarrassing. Her support of her sexuality is nice but she’s the worst wingmand ever.

“Do you want to get some coffee?” Stephanie blurts out. “I mean, it’s the least I can do since you brought me my phone back.”

“Sure, if you’re buying,” Kristie says with a smile.

Stephanie chuckles. “I never got around to introducing myself last night. My name is Stephanie McCaffrey.” She extends her hand out for a handshake.

“Kristie Mewis.”

 The handshake lasts more than its necessary and maybe Stephanie’s mom is not that bad of a wingman.


End file.
